


A Lazy Afternoon

by down



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nothing more, just fluff, nothing less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: “If you had magic – what kind of magic do you think it would be?”





	A Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I think, Milieva came up with the crack!headcanon about Ferio's one magic power? 
> 
> Anyway, this was for the rayearth shipping weeks 2014.

“Ferio…” 

“Hmm?” Ferio blinked sleepily, pressing a kiss to Fuu’s hair as she lay curled against him. They were leant back against a large tree, just far enough into the orchards that they weren’t going to be regularly disturbed by passers-by. Fuu had a book propped open on his stomach; Ferio had one too, abandoned on their blanket a while back in favour of drowsing. 

Fuu was watching him, now, wearing a thoughtful expression. “If you had magic – what kind of magic do you think it would be?” 

“I- huh.” 

She’d never asked him why he’d not asked for magic – not when he was younger, not when Cephiro was in trouble. It wasn’t just that Emeraude was so strong that even as a child he knew he could never match her stubbornness – but when they were little, and she was struggling to learn control, frightened of her own power… 

Ferio had made a deal with her. Emeraude would learn magic, and he’d learn how to use a sword, and the two of them would be the perfect team to protect people. 

It hadn’t quite worked that way – and his sword had been useless when it came to protecting Emeraude from her unhappiness. But he still didn’t really want magic. If his sword could be used to protect people from the creatures their fears created, Emeraude would have been happy with that, and so was he. 

He’d never really thought about it, therefore – what kind of thing he _might_ have done, if he’d chosen otherwise. He lay back now, staring up at the branches. “I don’t know – I guess being able to zap things like Lantis and Clef can do would be cool?” 

Fuu laughed quietly. “You’d miss being able to slice things up, if you were exploding them instead.”

“True.” He grinned at her, then returned to his contemplation of the leaves dancing above them. “I suppose…” 

He didn’t really need new ways to attack things. But he couldn’t see himself being a summoner like Ascot – he had enough of a time looking after himself, let alone a bunch of creatures. And something like Presea’s work took a lot more imagination than he felt blessed with.

“Maybe… something to do with plants.” He said it slowly, thinking about how much he preferred being outdoors to inside, how he’d spent so many hours escaping into the forest as a child, climbing trees. “I wouldn’t mind being able to help trees grow. That could be good. …Not the most useful skill in the world, though!” He flushed, but Fuu smiled at him, leaning up so she could press a kiss to his cheek. 

“It would be a _nice_ power. And if you could make plants grow quickly, you’d never have to take food with you places, you could just grow it when you want to eat.” 

“…That _would_ be useful.” He wrapped his arm closer about her shoulders as she turned back to her book. Something to eat sounded good – but not enough of a temptation to move, not quite yet. Instead, he let his eyes drift shut again, enjoying the peace.


End file.
